Jack Jupiter
History Origins A captain in the Kree militia, Mar-Vell rebelled against a racist tyrannical empire to defend Earth and in so doing became the "Protector of the Universe" known as Captain Marvel. Sole survivor of the Martian people, J'onn J'onzz was teleported to Earth decades ago by Dr. Saul Erdel. Since then, he has adopted Earth as his new home, playing many roles over his time with humanity: detective, secret agent, explorer, and even a pillar of the Justice League. Appearance Jack just like any other jovian male he has orange-skinned humanoid. His head is completely bald, and his face is oddly proportioned, with heavy brows, thick lips and black eyes. His costume is orange, wears red gloves, wears red trunks, with red boots, and with a red circle in the middle of his chest that symbolize his planet Jupiter. He always wears a red cape that is fastened around his neck. He was taught disguise by Nighttime and he takes the appearance of a young aged Caucasian American male with brown eyes. He wears a red haired toupee on his head. But later given a face mask to help him disguise better. Personality Jack loves everything about earth but he can become extremely serious and has anger issues. Jack is the first one to shoot off a wisecracks or joke, and has become much more somber and serious. Jack also girl-crazy, commonly slipping innuendos and flirtatious remarks toward any attractive woman in his vicinity, regardless of age. Jack is best friends with Acceleration doing drugs with him or hanging out with him after work hours. Powers, Abilities, Equipment, and Weaknesses Powers Jovian Physiology: '''Being from the planet Jupiter. Jovians have the ability to alter their own density. This easily makes him the 6th most powerful superhero. *Density Manipulation: Like all Jovians, Jack body cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus Jack is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extradimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point where it is immune to most types of damage. ** 'Intangibility: '''Jack can use his density control offensively by attaining minimum density (intangibility). Passing a part or all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility) enables him to direct that living beings actions. Even increasing his density to one half ounce (14.25 grams) is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Were he to become any more dense than one half ounce, the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Accordingly, Jack employs this power with extreme caution. can phase through solid matter. No explanation of this power has been given, but it might perhaps be him shifting mass into another dimension or out of vibrational phase with other objects in this dimension. Since it is known that he can alter the density of his biopolymers, it may be that he can simply become less substantial than solid matter, thereby decreasing the molecular density of his body by loosening the bonds within the biopolymers, due to - and further demonstrating - the absolute control he has over them. The ability to pass through solid matter and objects by passing his atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which he is moving. In this way he and the object through which he is passing could temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Jack had finished passing through the object. This process is called "phasing." When Jack is phasing, he is, for all intents and purposes, intangible. Hence, when attacked, he can shift into a "phasing" state (even if he is not at the time passing through an object) so as to allow oncoming projectiles or energy blasts to pass through him harmlessly. Jack passes through objects at the same rate of speed at which he was moving before he "entered" it. He can allow others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. Jack can choose which parts of her body become intangible.He can make one part of her body intangible while leaving the rest of her body solid. He can allow elemental attacks to pass harmlessly through her such as water, fire, earth, air, energy, electricity, and even lightning. *** 'Camouflage: Jack can easily blend into the colors of her immediate surroundings and environments, practically making him invisible to anything seen to the naked eye. Jack can hide himself and others from any type of optical eyesight. *** Electronic Disruption: He could phase through any material object, even living people. When he phased through an object with an electrical system, the process disrupted the system's workings. *** Telepathic Resistance: He thoughts were highly erratic when phased as if there was no mind to telepathically affect. *** Flight: '''When at a minimum mass, Jack can fly through the air weightlessly. It is not known how Jack performs this task. When he does however, he is capable of passing through solid matter and reaching high speeds; it took Neptune The Submariner some time to catch him. He can carry passengers while remaining solid on the outside, but he is not likely to fly as fast as he normally does. It is either the weight of the passenger that prevents him from doing so or he simply views it as "unsafe" for the passenger. He usually carry around non-flying members of The Champions such as Acceleration, Nighttime. There appears to be no limit to the time he can remain in any given altered state of density. Jack can freely walk on both air and water. In fact, he could use his ability to walk on water and the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if he were climbing a staircase. *Invulnerability: He can become extraordinarily massive and harder than diamond. At maximum mass, Jack weighs about 90 tons. The biomorphic structure of the Jack body allows him to be immune to almost all kinetic energies such as high caliber bullets, shrapnel, or flying debris easily. He can harden his biopolymers by rebinding them and increase his durability to the point where he is nearly on par with The Magnificent. Along with his nigh-invulnerability, Jack makes him even more difficult to harm. Hazardous environments practically do not affect Jack. Jack body allows him to withstand attacks of immense force with no visible damage to his exterior, with Nighttime baton breaking against him, for instance. Jack is also able to increase the durability of his physical form even further by manipulating his density and weight, to the point of a huge bus that crashed into Jack at great speed, broke apart and lost all of its forward momenta. ** 'Contaminant Immunity: '''Jack is immune to all earth drugs (usually taking cocaine, alcohol, weed, and acid). He also immune to all earth diseases. ** 'Regenerative Healing Factor: 'Jack is able to harden his biopolymers by rebinding them causing wounds he gains to heal. ** 'Supernatural Strength: 'His base strength is above human, and increasing his density will increase his strength, to where he can lift (press) a maximum of 50 tons. ** 'Environmental Adaptation: 'Jack is able to survive in all forms of environment from outer space, aquatic, and survive molecular hydrogen and helium Jupiter atmosphere. ** 'Supernatural Stamina: '''He does not tire like a human does. '''Abilities Disguise Mastery: 'He was taught by Nighttime how to disguise to be human. 'Omnilingualism: '''He can speak English and jupiterian. '''Equipment Face Mask: 'a type of alien technology used to disguise the wearer. '''Weaknesses ' '''Rigidity: Jack is capable of increasing his density past the point where his muscles can exert enough power to move his body. Over a certain threshold, it becomes more and more difficult for Jack to move his exceedingly massive frame. At his maximum density of 90 tons, Jack becomes a literally immovable object and is effectively immobilized in place until he chooses to reduce his density back to a more comfortable level. Trivia * People find him quite annoying * He is based on (Martian Manhunter) * Jack has had relationships with Transexual Women and men. Category:Alien Category:Superhero Category:Universe 1 Category:LGBTQ+ Category:Male Characters Category:The Champions